


Everybody lives/No one dies

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Ragnor Fell Lives, Warlock Magnus Bane, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “So,’’ Magnus jumped as a voice called out from the darkness of his loft. “You kissed the boy, didn’t you?’’





	Everybody lives/No one dies

“So,’’ Magnus jumped as a voice called out from the darkness of his loft. “You kissed the boy, didn’t you?’’

“Ragnor,’’ Magnus smiled as he saw his friend sitting on the couch, alive and well, with a glass of whiskey on the rocks in hand. There was a bandage on the side of his neck where the shax demon had cut him. Magnus was lucky to have stopped the bleeding with his magic until he had brought his old friend to Catarina in the hospital. “You’re okay.’’

“What you call okay,’’ The older warlock grumbled as he swirled the dark liquid in it’s glass. “It was a painful healing process but the wound is almost completely healed. I’ll live. But, tell me,’’ Ragnor smirked. “You listened to my advice, right?’’

Magnus smiled at the memory of the passionate kiss Alexander had given him. “You can say that, yes. You always know how to give good advice.’’

“You’re welcome. What would you do without me, hm?’’

“I’d be lost. Thanks for always being there for me, Cabbage.’’


End file.
